There has been known image reading apparatuses for uploading an electronic file of a read image to a server, print apparatuses for printing electronic files downloaded from a server, and the like. There has been proposed a related-art image reading apparatus for uploading an electronic file of a read image to a server. In a case where a maker of image reading apparatuses or print apparatuses provides an electronic-file storing service, the maker needs to prepare a dedicated server for storing uploaded electronic files on maker's own.
Meanwhile, recently, electronic-file storing services capable of storing electronic files in a database on a network prepared by a server provider are in widespread use. For example, a Picasa (a registered trademark) web album or flickr (a registered trademark) is an example of the electronic-file storing services. Users can use terminal devices having web browsers to upload desired electronic files to service providing apparatuses for electronic-file storing services or download desired electronic files from the service providing apparatuses for electronic-file storing services. In many electronic-file storing services, their own application program interfaces (API) are provided. A maker receiving the services can use the provided API to provide electronic-file storing services and the related services to users.